Perfect Brothers Meet The Not So Perfect Twins
by Kagome and other men
Summary: When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha meet Kagome an Kikyou...ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!I suck at spelling and This is my first...be gentle.. For all chapters I don't own Inuyasha,or anyone from the show
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Brothers Meet The Not So Perfect Twins

* * *

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha perfect image of gods.Kikyo and Kagome beautiful twins with not so beautiful attitudes. Clash the two world

s and what do you get...a BIG

mess!

* * *

Kagome and OtherMen AKA Rosi: Hi people,this is my first fanfiction ever.Any help or pointers are welcome!  
Inuyasha: Where am I?  
Kagome: Your in her room tied to the chair!  
Sesshomaru: Yes dear brother,everyone here is getting paid and your not.  
Inuyasha: Why the hell not!  
Everyone above is still yelling at eachother  
Shippo:Sango,Miroku,why do we bother?  
Miroku: Who knows.  
Sango: Cuz we are getting paid!Disclamer:She dose not own anyone from Inuyasha,or anything for that matter. On with the story!  
"Talking"  
(Me saying something)

* * *

Chapter 1:I'm getting what!

Normal POV:  
At the boys house:

Both brothers came down the stairs.Both as good looking as humanly possible,the shorter one had more of a boyish sort of look,he had gold eyes,and wild long sliver hair,

and well toned abs,.The older one was beyond anything anyone thought possible,he had a more eligent look to him than his brother,taller tha his brother,golden eyes,long silver hair,that looks like silk,extremly goodlooking body.__

What did that idoit Inuyasha do to get this Sesshomaru get in trobble this time?The older one said to himself,now known as Sesshomaru._What did you get yourself into this time?_Inuyasha thought.

"Mother,Father what do you need us for?"Said Sesshomaru.

"Yea,just cuz we act like we get along don't mean we do!" yelled Inuyasha.

The father stated the conversation."Well you see boys...um..we have a partner comming,and...well it's the Mrs.Higurashi."

"So.. what do we got to do with it?"Inuyaha said.  
"Yes father inform us."

"Hergirlswillbestayinghereandyouwillbemarryingone!" Mr.Demon(I don't know their reall last names)said really fast. Mrs.Demon said"Her girls will be staying here,and you both will be marrying one."

"WHAT!"They both yelled in unison.

* * *

With the Higurashis:

"Kikyo,Kagome get down here!" Yelled Mrs.Higurashi.

"What?" They yelled in unison while comming down the stairs.

Kikyo was the older one(by one minute...I think),she was elligent,calm,thgether,and she is smart,she had brown eyes, and 1inch taller than her sisiter,and a petite body,and strait jet black hair that ended at her but.  
Kagome,the younger sister.She is also very beautiful,smart,outspoken,and a really bad temper,she has stormy blue eyes(cuz i said so),a petite body,very good athlete,wavy blackish-blue hair,that ended mid-back.

Mrs.Higurashi strted "You will be staying at my freinds house for a while and choose one of the boys as your fiances,No if,and,or buts about it!"  
Kagome still half asleep said"Yea whatever..."

After 10 secconds they both yelled "WHAT!"

Thats it for now if you don't like don't read!Tips welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Brothers and the NOT so Perfect twins**Hiiiiiiiii people! Thanx for the reviews.I stoped cuz I thought everyone hated it!

Kagome and other men:I don't own Inuyasha...I wish i owned Sessy

Sesshomeru: Never call me that again..

Kagome and other men: he he he...On with the story

**Chapter two: Thoughts ****With the Higurashis:**

"Thats it Moms lost it!" yelled Kagome. "I'm nowhere near losing my mind. Please girls under stand this is for the best .Our bissness will be the most powerful in Japan."

"Fine."said Kikiyo."Wha..Kiki don't give up that easly!We are teens we soppuse to be clubin'!"yelled Kagome."Wait where is everyone?" They left while she was yelling like an idiot. "FINE...but I'll make sure their lives will be hell from th moment I get there." She went to go pack.**

* * *

**

With the boys:

"This is low even for you father." "Yeah! The girls will probly be fucking ugly!" yelled Inuyasha. "Wach your mouth while the girls are here."Said Mrs.Demon.

"We will do this, but father I would not sleep if I were you."_Shit,I don't need this now.For his sake this girl better be beautiful. _Thought Sesshomaru.

"This is a load of crap."Inuyasha said going to get ready for their new-to-be-wifes.

* * *

** Later that day on the way to The Demons' home:Kagome and Kikiyo:**

_Dumb parents.. I heard the boys are cute.Wonder if its true?_Kikyo thought as she was playing with the dress she had picked out.

"I don't see why we had to get dressed!For your sake they better be HOTT!"_This suks there gose the plans I had made. Why Me..?_Kagome was about to say more but the car came to a stop and they saw the house."Wow."both of the girls said quitely.

They all got out of the car.

** Sesshomaru's pov **

_If Inuyasha dose not stop talking I am going to hurt him badly... _I was snapped out of my thoughts when a car pulled up in our drive way. The two most beautiful girls he ever saw in his life steped out of the car._This might not be so bad. I can tell by the way Inuyasha is looking he is thinking the same. _

Kikiyo had on a babyblue strapless dress, while Kagome had (she changed in the limo,unknown to everyone) on a black baby tee that said 'Sorry dose it look like I care' and a red mini skirt, in the back they had two paws saying 'paws off'

_They hott!_ was all both Kagome and Kikiyo could think of

"KAGOME HIGURASHIWHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" All the teens were snapped out of their thoughts and looked at Kagome. "Hehe...clothes?" Was her intellegent answer.

REVIEW PLEASE I know it sucks so don't rub it in


	3. Chapter 3: WTF

Thank you all I dind't get any flames thank you! I will make the chapters longer, and work on my spelling!

Kagome with other men aka Rosi: i want to be called Rosi from now on!

Inuyasha: Nobody gives a fuck!

Rosi: KAGOME, SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA IS BEING MEAN!

Kagome and Sesshomaru show up and are about to kill Inuyasha

Rosi: On with the story this gets to extreme for little kids!

Chapter 3:WTF

"Now mom don't freak out, we are at another persons home... remember?" Said Kagome getting ready to use Kikiyo as a shield. "anyway didn't I tell you the guys had to be hot!"_Even if they are dose not mean I'll ever say it out loud.Hehehe._

The two boys just stood there like idiots, looking at the girl who just looked past them. "I say your no better wench." said Sesshomaru trying to get back his cool. "Well good thing nobody asked you!" Yelled a mad Kagome.

"My names not wench,slut,whore,bitch,or any other little names you can think of!"

"I will call you what I want,this is this Sesshomaru's house."

"Well I gladly go MY house if I wasn't forced to be here!"

"And another thing"Kagome yelled, but then started to laugh"Why"giggle"are you speaking"giggle"in third person." Bursting out laughing, being joined by Kikiyo.

"The way this..I speak is none of your buisness."

"Yeah whatever." This is where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mom steps in.

"Now why don't we go inside of the house?" asked a nervoues mother. "Yes thats what we should do!"Added Mr.Demon."Wonderful idea!" Added Mr. And Mrs. Harigashi.

"Yes, lets." Kikiyo said being the only one listioning.Kagome and Sesshomaru were glaring at eachother, whiole Inuyasha was still drooling.

**Inside the house:**

"Inuyasha, you will show Kikiyo to her room. While Sesshomaru will show Kagome to hers." "Yes mother." was all that was hear other than 4 teens walking away. "This is going to be difficult."said Mrs.Deamon as she sighed.(Kagome and Kikiyo's parents left)

**With Inuyasha and Kikiyo:**

"Sorry" Both of them said at the same time."Why are you sorry?" They both said at the same time."Well my sister started the fight out there,and I just want you to know I am NOT like that."Kikiyo said blushing. "Well, I'm sorry about the way Sesshomaru acted. It really is not like him, I mean not even I can get him that mad. And even if you were I really wouldn't mind.." Said Inuyasha blushing, which only made Kikiyo blush more. "Th..This is your room if you need help just ask." Inuyasha was about to walk away when he felt someone tugging on him."Can you help me unpack?" "yeah...sure." They both walked into the room and started unpacking everything.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru:**

_Why is he not talking. I'm going to go crazy! Kami help me!_ Just then Kagome walked into a wall and landed on her but. "That hurt so much." whippered Kagome. "Are you really that dumb wench?" Said Sesshomaru as he held out his hand for her to take. _Why am I helping her! This...I am even starting to chage th way I speak..yet I really don't mind._Kagome had taken his hand and stood up. "Umm..Sesshomaru you can let go of my hand now, I'm up" Kagome said blushing.

Just then Sesshomaru had relived what he had done, but didn't let go. He pushed her against the wall."What if I don't want to?" All Kagome could do is stand there and blush.

Just then two people came by the hallway and stood there shocked.The guy was the first to get back to normal."I never knew you were like that Sesshomaru."He said with a smerk.The girl just hit him in the head.

This made Sesshomaru let go of Kagome, and turn around."This way to your room."_What was I thinking!_ KAgome bowed and ran to get to Sesshomaru._What th fuck was that about?_

End I know it is not much longer, but my computer is freezing up.SORRY!Please Review


End file.
